The Gryffindor Chronicles
by purplePhenomena
Summary: A companion to the Slytherin Chronicles, and its rather the same thing, but, obviously, about the Gryffindors. Its about all the Gryffindors who don't have a major story by me, and this includes Alice, Marlzy, and, yes, Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was nervous. She smoothed back her brown hair, glancing one last time in the mirror. Normally, she wouldn't have dressed up for a detention, but when the detention was with Frank Longbottom, exceptions could be made.

Alice had had a desperate crush on Frank since what felt like forever. He was sweet, and shy, but funny in a dry way. She bit her lip. She couldn't stop thinking about his round face, his puppy dog eyes that glimmered no matter what the light, and his dark hair that just framed his face. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and took one last glance in the mirror.

Alice wore her school uniform, but not her robes. She tugged the hem of the white shirt she wore down so it covered the entire waistband of her gray school skirt. She turned desperately to Cassi, who sat on her bed, eating chocolate and staring out the window.

"Cassi, you have to help me!"

Cassi looked up.

"With what?"

"With my clothes!"

Cassi rolled her eyes. She lifted herself up from her sitting position, long legs unfolding and revealing her graceful figure. Alice eyed her with the familiar pang of jealousy. Cassi caught her eye.

"Well, for starts, lets tuck that shirt into your skirt, and pull the skirt up to your waist."

Alice obliged, tucking in the shirt and pulling the gray wool up to her natural waist. Cassi, meanwhile, was bent over her dressing table, rooting around for something. She came up with a black bag.

"Here."

She flicked her wand, and the mascara wand from the Wonderful Witches bottle flew over to Alice and began applying itself. Next, Cassi herself walked over and applied a tube of red lipstick to Alice's lips. Flicking her wand to call off the mascara, and stepping back to admire her handiwork, she smiled. Reaching one last time into the bag, she pulled out a long red satin ribbon. Moving to Alice, she tied it like a headband, leaving her bangs to fall in front of her eyes. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and spun her to face the mirror.

"That better?" she asked.

Alice nodded. She liked the way she looked, the high waist accenting her legs and hips, which didn't normally happen, given her short stature. The lipstick brought out undertones of gray in her dark hazel eyes, and she loved the glossy red ribbon shimmering over her hair. She smiled.

Making her way down the hallway, she had almost made it to the Potions room, where the detention was to be held. She was walking, nervously, down a dungeon hallway when she was stopped by the sounds of loud voices coming towards her.

She flattened herself as Bellatrix Black, Rabastan Lestrange, and Evan Rosier rounded the corner.

"Ooh, a little lost Gryffindor, how cute." Crooned Bellatrix.

Alice's eyes widened.

"Showing off house spirit, are we, poppet?" snarled Rosier.

Lestrange laughed, and pushed Alice even further against the wall.

"Such a shame she isn't prettier, isn't it?"

"Now, now, boys, " said Bellatrix, "we musn't insult feminine beauty." She took a step closer. "Right, Carr?" They were face to face now.

"Back away, Black." This came from a new figure, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why should I?" she hissed.

"_Flipendo_."

Bellatrix was knocked backwards.

"You'll regret that, Longbottom."

She turned and stalked away, followed by Rosier and Lestrange.

"Are you all right, Alice?"

And it was indeed Frank Longbottom who towered over her.

"I-I-I'm fine." She whispered.

He smiled.

"Thank you. That was so brave of you." She said.

Frank blushed a brilliant red.

"It's no big deal, I had to save you, I mean, I would have done it for anyone, but, no, I mean, especially for you, but-"

Alice had finally lived up to her name of Gryffindor. She had cut him off by kissing him.


	2. Jade and Peter

Jade Huxley was timid, it was true. She was quiet in all her classes, never speaking out for fear of someone actually taking notice of her. She was pretty, in a quiet way, with soft hazel eyes and brown hair. She was especially afraid of the Marauders. They were so bold, and so daring. They were her opposites.

She was in the library, searching for a book, when she heard a groan from the next shelf over. She peeked around the shelf to see two of the Marauders, the one with sandy hair, and the blonde whose name she thought might be Peter. The sandy haired boy was shaking his head.

"Sorry, Pete, but I promised James I'd meet him. Something about Evans, and you know how he gets about Evans. Both boys made faces.

"S'okay, Remy. I'll manage. I think."

With those words of encouragement, the sandy haired boy left, leaving Peter alone at the table.

She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she screwed up enough courage to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, causing Peter to jump.

"Sorry, bout what?" he asked.

"Well, for bothering you when you're studying. But I couldn't help but overhear you and that other boy talking about your homework."

Peter blushed.

"Yeah? Bet you could."

Now it was Jade's turn to blush.

"IthinkIcouldhelpyou."

"Huh?"

Jade took a deep breath.

"I think I could help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

It was the beginning of a friendship. Peter felt proud that he had made a friend, a girl friend, without any of his fellow Marauders around to help. They got along well, laughing and talking about almost everything. They had lots in common, like being hopeless at Quidditch, and hating Care of Magical Creatures.

Jade realized that she liked Peter very quickly. It made her blush a little more, but she would never act on it. He was a Marauder, and she was just a little Hufflepuff fourth year helping him with his homework.

It took Peter significantly longer to realize he liked Jade. It started with little things, like realizing she was shorter then him, a first, and also that she was cute, in a soft way. He began guarding her jealously from his friends, afraid that James or Sirius, or even Remus would catch her attention, and she'd be gone.

It took them almost a year and a half to work it out, but, finally, Peter had decided he couldn't take it. He was going to kiss her, consequences be damned. He picked the very last day of his sixth year, her fifth. They were standing at the train station and he leaned in and did it. A little peck on the lips, but they were both blushing like tomatoes.

Peter whispered, "I really like you."

"I like you too," she whispered back.

Peter got the jeering and catcalls of his friends as a reward, and Jade got attention for kissing a Marauder, but it began something. It began a love story that, though they didn't know it then, would only end in tragedy.


End file.
